


Abused

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, M/M, This is much sadder than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off small, and it starts off accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abused

It starts off small, and it starts off accidentally. 

Harry more often than not has a drink in his hand now days, as he did on that day. He’d just been angry, and trying to make a point, and before he knew it Peter was holding his cheek and the back of his hand stung. 

He was sorry. He still is. Peter had consoled him, promised that it was just a flare of temper, that he was sure it wouldn’t bruise. 

It brings an important question to his mind. 

Since when did Peter worry about marks and bruises? 

For a few weeks after the fact, everything had been fine. Peter wasn’t afraid to curl up at Harry’s side, and Harry no longer cringed at the sound of someone clapping. 

Peter always handled everything better than Harry did. It was scary. 

They were okay. 

But then, it happened again. 

Harry’d been going through one of his frequent bouts of anger, his usual drink in hand, when he chucked the crystal glass at the nearest wall. 

Coincidentally, Peter was standing a mere few inches from the place of impact. 

There’d been two scratches, one dangerously close to the webslinger’s eye, and the other across his cheek. 

“They aren’t anything major,” Peter’d tried to assure, even as he cleaned the thin trickles of blood from his face. 

Harry locked himself in his room that night, and didn’t come out until he’d broken every glass object there. 

To be fair, it isn’t all bad. On his good days, Harry was a very preferable companion. He was more of a romantic than he let on, and he was perfectly kind when mood permitted. 

The only problem is that the bad days only got worse. 

After the cuts on his cheek appeared, Gwen began to notice. Naturally. Taking his place as Peter’s best friend, she was easily as close to him as his family. 

He refused to give any information on it, however, claiming that he’d merely dropped the glass on his own and the pieces had come up to bite at his cheek. 

The cuts healed, and eventually the constant reminder of how terrible Harry was(his reminder, not Peter’s) faded away. Again, he withdrew into his money and drink and pretended to forget. 

There was more than one occasion where he’d tried to convince Peter to leave him. It happened nearly every night, when Harry would take Peter by the shoulders and tell him that he had to go. The doe-eyed idiot had only shaken his head and leaned against Harry, refusing to go anywhere. 

Thinking on it now makes Harry’s head hurt. Even more so than it always does. 

It slowly got worse. To the point where Harry would find his fist bloodied and Peter curled into a protective ball on the ground in front of him. Gwen had realized what was going on ages ago, and she’d constantly tried to keep Peter away from Harry. 

Harry did nothing. He was hoping Peter would listen to Gwen, though he never did. 

“Peter,” Harry overheard one day, drinking away his guilt while Gwen and his boyfriend argued lowly outside his office door. “I told you, you need to get out of here.” 

The brunette, sporting a split lip at the time, sighed heavily. “I can’t, Gwen.” There’d been a pregnant pause, and Harry finished his drink. “I love him.” 

A mere month after, everything changed.

Harry’d stumbled into his apartment early in the morning, doing God knows what with God knows who all night, a bottle of something alcoholic in his hand. 

His hangover never came, only because he never let it. 

Peter’d roused from where he was laying on the couch, having clearly fallen asleep there while waiting for Harry to return. 

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking mussed and adorable. “Har?” 

The CEO in question looked up, taking a long swig of his bottle as he gazed at Peter. “What?” 

Maybe it came out harsher than he’d meant it to. 

He watched him, eyes worried as he stood up and moved to join Harry in the kitchen. “Where were you? I thought you weren’t coming home, I thought-” 

“What did you think, Peter?” Harry spat, his gaze turning to a glare in a split second. “Did you think I’d abandoned you? Did you think that I’d gone and found someone else?”

He looked guilty for a moment, brown eyes moving to the ground. “Well-yeah.” 

Grabbing a fistful of Peter’s warm brown hair, Harry threw the man against the counter, causing him to fall to the hardwood floor. He moved to set down his bottle in order to free up his hands, his red eyes only seeing a man who needs to be beaten. 

However, there was a terrible sound.

A loud _crack_ , one that echoed around the apartment and made Harry still. His fingers were still wrapped around the bottle’s neck. 

He let go and turned to the ground where Peter was lying, bonelessly, his brown eyes wide and unblinking as blood began to spread under his head.

Unmoving. 

All of the alcohol and anger had fled from his body as he dropped to his knees beside Peter, his shaking hands hovering over his unrising chest. “P-Peter?”

There wasn’t a reply. The heir’s heart dropped. 

“Peter, wake up, _come on_ , you can’t do this. Not here. Not like- _Peter_.” 

Slowly, Harry found the strength to turn the younger man over, looking for the point of accident. 

The back of his head was covered in blood, the brown hair turned black with the thick liquid. 

At the back of his neck was the source of the blood, spilling onto his hoodie and staining the floor. 

Harry had sobbed that morning, and has been shaking ever since. 

Now, on the third anniversary of Peter’s death, Harry drinks. Like every other day of his life. 

The death is still a secret, covered up by Oscorp. Because nobody wanted the CEO of their company to turn into a domestic abuse case, even if they hated him. 

Peter Parker was wiped away, as was everything else was. 

Gwen and Peter’s Aunt, May, believe currently that he’s at a prestigious school in Italy, and they both receive a monthly update over e-mail written by someone else and signed with Peter’s name. 

Harry drinks, tries to forget, mourns. 

It’s an endless cycle, and it never stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow. You know, I know you won't believe me, but this was really unintentional. Whoops. No matter, comments + kudos are, as usual, greatly loved and appreciated!


End file.
